Chantelle
:How much vodka did I drink? No, don't tell me! :I feel sick, dizzy and bruised - and I don't even remember the party! :Non. I need a drink. Pour me a brandy. :If you ask me, he was having an affair. :-Chantelle Chantelle, is a waitress who works at the Café de la Chandelle Verte and is caught in the subsequent explosion. Personality When observed in the opening cutscene, Chantelle appears to be a happy, polite and friendly person who is good at customer service. She provides her service with a smile and is well groomed, implying that she wants to represent herself as a responsible adult despite her young age. After the explosion she becomes dishevelled and confused which is understandable considering the circumstances. Through dialogue, she reveals that she can handle her drink but presumably uses any excuse to drink alcohol in stressful situations, which isn't always a good idea. She shows herself as capable of talking to various classes of people, from customers to authority figures and is honest implying that she is unassuming and innocent. First seen placing a cup of tea on George Stobbart's table outside the Cafe, Chantelle is an attractive young waitress who bumps into Plantard in his haste to reach the cafe for a meeting with Nicole Collard. After Plantard tips his hat to her, she smiles and carries on her business of maintaining the cafe. Caught in the resulting explosion and stunned by the blast, it seems that she is not aware of what has just happened to the Café mere seconds ago. Chantelle has the honour of being the first person who strikes up a conversation with George as he attempts to piece together what has happened and check her over for injuries. She puts her pulsating head and ringing ears down to excessive drinking and a party both of which she can't seem to remember only to be shocked when the truth is revealed to her by George. When she is interviewed by Sergeant Moue it becomes clear that she has memory of the events leading up to the explosion and back up George's account of events, leading Inspector Augustin Rosso to believe that they are both no nothing and that the idea of a killer clown is true. After George leaves the cafe, it is boarded up and Chantelle is not seen or heard from again. Trivia *Chantelle is one of the only characters who's behaviour is directly affected by George. For example, George can give her the brandy bottle to drink and Sergeant Moue will question her value as a witness, as opposed to treating her as a priority if she has not been given the brandy. If George lies and claims to be a doctor she will say this to Sergeant Moue, who then tells Inspector Rosso causing him to question who you actually are. This could potentially cause problems for George as he initally claimed to simply be an American tourist, this could implicate that you're not as innocent as you seem. *In the Original version of the game Chantelle would faint if George was honest and revealed that the Plantard had died which would prevent him from questioning her further, in the Director's Cut even if George is truthful he will not reveal this fact and will continue to question her until the conversation reaches it's natural conclusion. *Chantelle makes an appearance in the fan-made game Broken Sword 2.5: The Return of the Templars, the cafe has been refurbished and she has been re-employed as a waitress again. Not much has changed for her since the explosion as she has been drifting between jobs. Gallery Interior of Cafe de la Chandelle Verte.jpg|Chantelle in Cafe de la Chandelle Verte Cafe_Broken_Sword_2.5.png|Chantelle in the fanmade Broken Sword 2.5: The Return of the Templars